


The Prettiest of Roses

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crush at First Sight, Cute, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: It all happened fast.So fast, that Keith had barely time to process it. And so all he could do was stare at the gorgeous red rose in his hands, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide in surprise.Where did it come from, you’re asking?Well, let's see.In which Keith gets a beautiful rose from a not-so-secret admirer.Inspired by the gorgeous dtiys drawing of @/steffanarts on Instagram!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	The Prettiest of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweethearts! <3
> 
> This short piece was inspired by the gorgeous dtiys drawing of @/steffanarts on Instagram, whose art is an absolute delight. They create masterpieces that leave your mouth agape, and I especially love their Royal AU so so much! You definitely should check their stuff out!
> 
> I just got the sudden urge to write the boys being awkwardly pining and cute and adorable. And this was the result :3
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
>   
> _AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK THE ARTIST OUT!! ;)_

It all happened fast.

So fast, that Keith had barely time to process it. And so all he could do was stare at the gorgeous red rose in his hands, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide in surprise.

Where did it come from, you’re asking?

_ Well, let's see. _

Keith was strolling over the narrow path through the court’s beautiful garden. Pretty pink, lovely lilac and gorgeous red roses spread all over the place, the smell of them filling his lungs.

Keith usually wasn’t one to go out and take walks in the court’s garden but today he’d needed it. Shiro had been annoying with his teasing and taunting. He had fun in constantly reminding Keith of the Prince with the pretty blue eyes and how Shiro had caught Keith staring at him every so often.

They’d only come here for negotiations, both their kingdoms being allied for decades by a treaty. And because Keith was old enough now to participate in the political matters of his kingdom, Shiro had suggested for him to drag along this time. To get  _ ‘a general idea of it’. _

And Keith was more than annoyed by the idea of it as he made it clear by putting on the worst scowl he had in store during their journey. And even as they'd arrived and were cordially welcomed, he still wore it.

That is, until his gaze fell on the chocolate brown hair of their allied kingdom's Prince, mussed up from the light breeze that had come up. Keith's eyes roamed over his sunkissed, bronze-colored skin, speckled with an adorable galaxy of freckles. And as their gazes locked, Keith got lost in an ocean of blue, beautifully sparkling in the sunlight.

He suddenly felt very grateful for being here. But he would never admit it toward his older cousin Shiro, of course.

And Shiro _ —of course— _ immediately had noticed. And because they grew up like brothers _ —of course— _ he had to tease Keith about it. Not an hour passed without a taunting remark, a nudge of his shoulder, or a mischievous smirk along with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Shiro was obnoxious and Keith hated him for being like that.

And so Keith fled this time. He took advantage of the resident military leader engrossing Shiro in a discussion about strategies for their next encounters.

The sun shone bright and felt warm on his skin as Keith tipped his head back and reveled in the feeling of it, in the captivating scent of the flowers around him.

That was, until he heard careful, quiet steps approaching. He sighed heavily, crossed his arms over his chest, and a scowl formed on his lips as he grumbled. "What do you want, Shiro? Didn't you tease me enough already?"

Keith eventually lowered his head and as his gaze fell on the person standing there, sheepishly rubbing one hand over his neck, his heart stopped beating for a second.

Keith was met with chocolate brown hair, this time neatly combed. Sunkissed, bronze-colored skin, the freckles more prominent in the bright sun. Eyes so blue, like a beautiful ocean, sparkling with something Keith couldn't decipher. And a bright pink blush, high on the prince's cheekbones.

Keith's heart started over, picked up pace until it pounded heavily inside his ribcage. He felt his cheeks grow hot, the heat spreading all over his face and neck, and suddenly the sun was too bright, too hot.

Lance averted his gaze as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nervously fumbling with his hands behind his back. Keith felt the sudden need to apologize, being the one to rudely mistake him for his annoying cousin.

"I, uh… I'm sorry for being so rude, Prince Lance. That, uh… wasn't my intention. I've mistaken you for someone else."

The blue-eyed prince was awkwardly staring at the ground, not saying a word. Keith was getting nervous, his heart still hammering wildly in his chest, his hands slightly shaking as he automatically reached out and asked. "Prince Lance? Is everyth—"

"I got something for you, Prince Keith."

The words were rushed, spoken way too loud. Almost as if the brunet had forced himself to say them, afraid of losing the courage to do it.

Keith was taken aback and so he faltered, arm hanging mid-air as he eyed Lance curiously.

"Y-you… you got something… for me?"

The blue-eyed Prince nodded furiously and Keith got more and more confused.

What could it possibly be, that prince Lance would want to give him, that made him stand there nervously, face flushed a dark pink, not even able to look at him?

Before Keith could dwell on it, Lance's right hand shot forward.

Clutched tight in it, was a single red rose.

The most beautiful rose Keith had ever seen.

Big and strong petals, not a single flaw on it, almost as if modeled by Gods.

_ The prettiest of roses. _

"Prince Keith. I-please accept this rose from me as… as a sign of my adoration for you. I-I saw it and… and it reminded me of you. It's as pretty as you are," Lance stammered.

Keith's eyes widened in surprise, and he automatically reached out for the rose, took it carefully from Lance's warm hand. Keith's fingers gently brushed over Lance's and the soft touch sent sparks of electricity over his skin as his heartbeat picked up pace.

As Lance's words finally sunk in, Keith's face flushed a bright red, and the heat spread all over his neck and ears.

He was suddenly at a loss of words, his heart drumming heavily in his ears, breath punched out of his lungs at the sudden realization.

_ Pretty. _

Keith had been called a lot of things.

Pouty. Broody. Hotheaded. Cute. Yeah, even adorable.

But no one—not a single soul had ever called him  _ pretty. _

Keith stared in awe at the beautiful rose in his hands, Lance's words repeating themselves over and over again in his mind as he heard himself mumble. "Thank you, I… I like it… very much."

The next thing Keith heard, was Lance's steps as he quickly strode away from him and the brunet disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared just mere moments ago.

It all happened fast.

So fast, that Keith had barely time to process it. And so all he could do was stare at the gorgeous red rose in his hands, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide in surprise.

And in just this moment, Keith realized that he had already fallen for the blue-eyed Prince, the moment he first laid eyes on him. The moment he'd seen him with his chocolate brown hair, the sunkissed, bronze-colored skin, speckled with adorable freckles, and his ocean blue eyes.

A smile spread on Keith's lips, soft and fond as he whispered.

_ "I like you very much, Prince Lance." _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> A comment and a kudos would mean a lot to me! <3 <3 <3


End file.
